


Karkat's Fun Ideas

by kaylabear978



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylabear978/pseuds/kaylabear978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the meteor everything has just become boring to Sollux until Karkat comes to him with an idea to fuck with everyone's heads. Any noises from Karkat's room on the meteor can be heard in the room where everybody gets coffee so Karkat and Sollux start making very suggestive sounds. Nothing was actually happening between them at all though.</p><p>At first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve been on the meteor with them all for a while now and things have just lost their fun. Who are you kidding things stopped being fun a while ago. There just hasn’t been anything to do. Honestly you’re stuck on a rock. So when Karkat throws out the idea to you one day, you can’t help to oblige. It’s the first not boring thing you’ve heard in what seems like an eternity.  
  
“So you ready?” You’re sitting across from him in his room on the meteor and for once he’s being quiet, but that’s not going to last long.  
  
“Yeah, lets do this.” He’s quick to turn up a smirk and then gives a slight whimper while saying your name.  
  
Just loud enough for everyone who’s getting coffee (which is basically everyone) to hear. If that’s how you want to play it Karkat. We can start it off quiet.  
  
You quickly follow suit moaning just a little louder than his whimper. About ten seconds later it’s his turn again. “Sollux. F-fuuuuuck.” A long moan drawled deep from his throat. He also made it sound a little scared and you can take it in that direction pretty easily.  
  
“Karkat you gotta relax for this to get better.” Both of you are definitely being heard now because all the noise in the other room is gone. You and Karkat have to keep yourselves from laughing.  
  
“Fuck! Sollux I know. I’m trying.” Karkat made his voice strained. This is so fucking perfect. Everyone will be so thrown off. You have to admit you’re having some serious fun.  
  
For the next few minutes it’s all Karkat he puts the smirk back on his face making uncomfortable noises. When did he stop smirking? Who cares probably just trying to make it sound the most realistic possible and needed to concentration. Finally he starts making genuine moans again. After just a little longer you ask, willing as much lust as you can into your voice as you can,” Are you ready?”  
  
“God dammit you Fuckass! You know I am!”  
  
“Well just wanted to make sure. I don’t want you to get hurt.” You try to put care and concern into your voice and you think you’re doing well. You shift on the bed getting it to creak a little. Then you look at Karkat and nod.  
  
“Oh fuck! Sollux!” Good not going to full scream yet.  
  
“Shit! Karkat!” It comes out strangled just like you planned it. This is going perfectly. You wonder why you haven’t spent more time with Karkat.  
  
He starts out the same way he did before and then goes to loud throaty moans. You’ve started moaning with him and you both have started making his bed creak again. Then Karkat looks you square in the eye and nods his head. You nod back and he screams.  
  
“Fuck! S-sollux I’m about t-to “ You put your hand on his wrist so he stops speaking and puts his hand up to his mouth to make his moan muffled.  
  
“It’s ok. So am I.” You said it low and throaty hoping that they could hear you at least you mumble. Then he whimpers and screams,” FUCK, SOLLUX!” You wait a few seconds before shouting,” KARKAT!”  
  
You grab Karkat’s wrist and with in a small whisper ask,” Should we make some physical evidence?” You motion to his neck. He lightly blushes but tilts his head giving you better access. You lean in and nip and suck at his skin. When you pull back you’ve left two on him that will without a doubt get darker as the hours pass.  
  
You then both stand up and Karkat leaves first walking like he’s uncomfortable. To everyone else you want to make it look like you guys are trying to hide it. After a few minutes you go to. You walk into the room with your usual swagger. You walk over grab some coffee and sit down next to Eridan who’s on the other side of the room and could really use some help in not looking so interested.  
  
“Hey Eridan what’s with the douchey smile?”  
  
“Oh nothing Sol. So wwhat havve you been doing?” This is going so fucking perfectly.  
  
“I’ve been playing some video games with Karkat.” He looks like he’s actually considering that that’s what was really happening.  
  
“Really? I didn’t think wwe had any videogames.”  
  
“There a tons of fucking computers around here.” You hope your face shows how obvious you think  it is.  
  
“Do you think that wwe could play together sometime?”  
  
“Sure Ampora.” You take a sip of your coffee and make a face.  
  
“Yeah I guess I should’vve wwarned you that the coffee has a bit of a bite today.” Then he takes a decent sized swig of his.  
  
“Well I’m not going to drink this. You want it?” You know that you’re leading him into thinking you’re flirting with him but that’s just going to be all the more fun later.  
  
“Sure. After all it shouldn’t go to wwaste.” Then he picks up your cup and takes a drink with a smile. Soon after Kanaya comes over and says,” Excuse Me Sollux. The Viewport on My Computer Isn’t working. Could You Please Help Me With That?”  
  
You look up at her with annoyance. “Did you try pressing f1 like I told you to?”  
  
“Well I Certainly Can’t Press a Key That Isn’t There.” You sigh and stand up. “Fine let’s go fix it.” You then follow her back to the main computer center and repair her f1 key.  
  
“There all better. Now you can view the humans that you’re trolling.” She simply rolls her eyes at you and you start walking to your room. When you’re almost there you’re stopped by Terezi.  
  
“Hey Sollux can you take off your shirt and let me smell it for a sec?”  
  
“TZ why the fuck would you want to smell my shirt?”  
  
“Look I have my reasons just give me your shirt for a sec.”  
  
She’s going to smell it to look for Karkat’s scent. Very clever of her. Karkat thought ahead though so your clothes would smell like him and vise versa. You slept in each other's clothes last night.  
  
You hand her your shirt and she sniffs it a few times then a blush grows on her face. She looks uncomfortable as she hands you back your shirt and quickly scurries back down the hall. You smirk and look at the collar of your shirt where she sniffed it and afterwards she got that blush and you see why now.  
  
There’s a few drops of Karkat’s blood.  
  
Your smirk quickly turns into a smile. Whoa when the fuck did Karkat start being able to make you smile like that?  
  
After about twenty minutes of debating it with yourself in your room you decided that you smiled not because of Karkat or his nice little touches. You smiled because of how perfectly you are pulling this off.  
  
Later after everyone has gone to their rooms except for Vriska, Tavros, and Gamzee  you go on out to see what they’re up to. (And to go to Karkat’s room like you both planned.)  
  
“WoW vRiSkA yOu WoN aGaIn! It’S a MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClE.” Then she cackles and says,” I tooooooold you. It’s not a miracle. I just have aaaaaaaall the luck!” While you’re walking over to the other transportalizer you tell them the obvious. “She’s counting the cards so she can always win. It has nothing to do with luck or miracles.”  
  
Then you transport to let them deal with that on their own. You finally make it to Karkat’s room and climb into his bed with him.  
  
“I was starting to wonder if you would come.” You smile again like you did earlier and bury your nose into his hair. You never realized how much shorter than you Karkat was. It’s kind of adorable.  
  
“Nice touch with the blood on my shirt collar.” His muscles tense and his voice is strained.  
  
“My blood was on your shirt collar?”  
  
“Yeah why else would I tell you that it was a nice touch?”  
  
“Fuck! It wasn’t supposed to be there. I got a nosebleed and I thought that I had avoided that.”  
  
“Well you didn’t and anyway KK it isn’t like I care what your blood color is. Frankly I don’t give a crap about the hemospectrum.”  
  
“You better not fucking tell anyone.” You give a short laugh and say,” I won’t.”  
  
Then you drift off into sleep knowing that tomorrow morning Terezi is going to be looking to get everyone together for a meeting. Which means when you and Karkat don’t show up she’ll find you both here.  
  
Spooning.


	2. Chapter 2

“WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?” You hear Terezi shout. Karkat is still asleep and damn if it isn’t just the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. Shortly Terezi bursts through the door and you close your eyes make it look like you’re sleeping. “Oh my god.” It’s a quiet whisper. This is all falling into place just right.

You hear her footsteps get closer until her hand is on your shoulder shaking you a bit. “What do you want?” You say crankily as you sit up causing Karkat to wake up too. She looks nervous and takes a big whiff of the scene in front of her.

“The meeting’s today and everyone is supposed to be there.” You nudge Karkat a few times before he sits up too.

“Sollux what the fuck are you doin in my bed?” Sounds like normal old Karkat.

“We fell asleep playing video games I turned everything off but I was too lazy to go back to my room.”

“Fine. This shouldn’t become habit we get into though.” You hit him lightly in the arm and say,” C’mon let’s go to the meeting Mr. Leader.”

So you both get up and you make sure to stay extra close to Karkat during the walk there. You can hear Terezi breathing in and out really aggressively now. When you get there you take a seat next to Eridan in the back.

“Hey Sol wwhere you been?” He whispers softly as Karkat starts speaking. You weren’t planning on listening anyway might as well have someone to talk to.

“I was asleep.” He gives you a look that you don’t quite understand because you haven’t seen it from him before.

“But Ter checked your room and you wweren’t there.”

“Yeah me and Karkat fell asleep playing video games last night.” Now he looks a little pissed off.

“Wwhen can wwe play videogames together Sol?”

“After the meeting we can.”

“Really?” God the one thing you never thought you’d see is a truly happy Eridan.

“Yeah we’d both probably get an earful from KK if we left early.”

“You’re right.” After that you both are quiet and when the meeting’s over you both go to his room. You’ve chosen the hardest video game you can find to see how pissed off you can make Eridan. You know he isn’t much of a gamer.

You start it up and sit down next to him on the floor. Your backs resting on his bed behind you. He looks confused just by the controller in his hands.

“So, Sol, howw the fuck do I use this thing?” You sigh and motion for him to come a little closer. You grab his hands in yours and then go through all the different button combinations with him. You repeat them a few times before asking,” So you get it?”

“I think I do. Can wwe still start off easy?”

“Yeah totally we can have a few practice rounds before we even start playing the actual game. I’ll also make sure to set everything to beginner mode so nothing will be too difficult.” You’re lying through your teeth you’re setting everything to hard.

“So you ready Eridan?” He looks really determined and within the first few practice rounds he’s already getting pissed screaming and cursing at it. You find this very entertaining. After the third one he looks at you and asks,” Howw are you not pissed at his game?”

You laugh a little and reply,” This is easy Eridan I’m used to playing on a much higher difficulty.”

“Then can I just wwatch you play?”

“Sure. If you want.” You go back through and set it to Expert and start kicking ass. Now you’re cursing and screaming at it. This game is way more fun with two people but you don’t mind. Eridan has stayed mostly quiet through this but has changed where he is a few times. Most recently on his stomach right behind you on his bed.

During the final boss that you’ve played a million times he rests his hands on your shoulders slowly positioning himself until his hands are on your chest. You pretend not to notice and you just keep fighting the boss until you win.

“Eridan why are your arms around me?” He squeezes slightly and whispers in your ear,” Do you not like my arms here, cause I can easily put them somewhere else.”

You sigh and say,” Look Eridan I’m sorry if I’ve lead you on in anyway but I don’t think of you in a romantic way.”

“Wwhat?” You turn around and look at him and he really looks hurt. It makes you feel pretty good. He is a pretty big douche to everyone.

“Yeah look, you’re a pretty nice guy so I wouldn’t want to blackrom with you and I’ve already got someone who’s my matesprit and I have a moirail too.” You place a hand on his shoulder and say,” I’m sorry. I’d still like it if we could be friends though.”

“Get the fuck out you mother glubber!” You love it when he screams at you but not as much as when Karkat does it. You leave his room and try to go find Karkat. Of course you find him in the computer center trolling the John human.

This time something is different though. You don’t want him to be talking to him. You’re a little jealous at how angry Karkat gets at him. You especially don’t like it when you see Nepeta trying to get friendly with him.

“C’mon Karkitty. Just tell me! I need to know if I have to adjust my shipping wall.” Wait when the fuck did you start eavesdropping on them?

“NEPETA THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND SOLLUX. THERE ARE NO CHANGES THAT NEED TO BE MADE TO YOUR SHIPPING WALL.” She just doesn’t seemed very satisfied by that answer.

“But what about the noises?” You have to keep yourself from laughing at how shyly she brought it up. You also figure that now is the perfect time for you to show up.

“Hey Nepeta. Hey KK.” Nepeta blushes profusely before shyly asking you,” Sollux, Karkles won’t tell me if there is anything going on between you two. I’d really like to know if I need to change my shipping wall.”

“Nepeta there isn’t anything going on between me and KK. Don’t worry about those noises that you heard either. They aren’t anything that you should concern yourself with.” She leaves before she can say anything else because Equius called for her.

“Nice job leading her in Sollux.” You know almost everyone is in here and can see (or smell) you. This is the perfect venue to start phase three of the plan.

Phase one was make the noises. Phase two was to lead in Nepeta and get her asking questions but not answering them fully. Phase three part one was for you to redrom flirt with Eridan. Phase three part two is for you two to start getting a little closer than friends should in front of everyone with a lot of whispering. Then you both repeat phase one. Then the final phase for Karkat’s plan is to have someone (Eridan) walk in on you two. Then the prank will be over.

“I know I did it perfectly. Just like you planned for me to.” You have to admit you actually like leaning over Karkat. The power that you have over him right now is pretty nice.

“Yeah and it looks like you’re already moving into phase three part two.” You lean down further so your chin is on his head, reveling in the feeling of how much shorter he is than you.

“Am I not doing a good job of performing part two?”

“Have you even completed part one of phase three?” He teases you. You really like it. It spurs you on to try to get some real praise.

“Yeah I have. Quite well too. Eridan got so upset when I told him that I didn’t have romantic feelings he kicked me out of his room.” He nods in approval and you smile. Since when did you need Karkat’s approval? Who cares, it makes you feel nice and frankly that’s all that matters to you right now.

“So Sollux, how long should we wait?” The way he’s speaking actually makes it sounds like you two have a relationship that you’re both hiding from everyone else. In a way you do.

“I don’t know KK, it’s your plan so it’s all up to you. You _are_ the leader.” A low growl comes from his throat, it’s nice to hear. Well then this is getting pretty messed up pretty quickly. This is going far beyond the plan, and you like it.

Wait, wait. No. You need to think about this before... Before, what? What are you even thinking about doing that you have to think about?

“Hey KK I have to use the bathroom. I’ll probably be back.” When he replies to you he almost sounds disappointed,”Alright.”

You peel yourself from your spot letting your hand linger a little on his shoulder. You head to the bathroom and just sit on the edge of the ablution trap. You really need to think things over.

The question is where to start?


	3. Chapter 3

You came up with the idea and you knew that there was only one person crazy enough to do it with you. The person that hasn’t had any fun on the meteor in a while and it’s obvious. When you told him he really got a kick out of the idea.  
  
“Are you ready?” Sollux is sitting across from you on your bed. “Yeah let’s do this.” You smirk at his eagerness. You begin with a slight whimper of his name. It feels nice how easily it rolls off of your tongue.  
  
You made sure to make it just loud enough to be heard but not any louder. He quickly follows up with a moan just a little bit louder than your whimper. About ten seconds later you let out a moan drawled deep from your throat,” Sollux F-fuuuuuck.”  
  
You stop smirking because you can’t get the mental picture of him leaning over you while you’re making these noises. “Karkat you gotta relax for this to get better.” Your mind is wandering and you really can’t help it anymore. You’ll admit only to yourself that you’ve had this thing for him.  
  
“Fuck! Sollux I know. I’m trying.” Your voice is strained because you actually are trying to. Your heart needs to slow the fuck down. After it finally does the smirk comes back to your face and you make uncomfortable noises.  
  
A little after you start making real moans again he asks with heavy lust,” Are you ready?”  
  
“God dammit you Fuckass! You know I am!” The pictures are swirling again and frankly you don’t want to stop them. “Well just wanted to make sure. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He sounds like a concerned matesprit. This is all just too perfect.  
  
He shifts making the bed lightly creak and then he nods at you. “Oh fuck! Sollux!” You made sure not to go at a full scream yet. “Shit! Karkat!” It’s strangled and music to your ears.  
  
You start out the same way as before uncomfortable noises then you make your way to loud throaty moans. The images, the images are better than ever before. You look him square in the eye and nod once he nods too you half scream “Fuck! S-sollux I’m about t-to”  
  
He places his hand on you wrist and you bring your other hand up to your mouth to make a muffled moan as if he had kissed you. Like you want him to so badly. “It’s okay. So am I.” You barely register that he’s said it.  
  
You whimper and scream,” FUCK SOLUX!” He waits a few seconds before screaming,” KARKAT!”  
  
He grabs your wrist again and in a small whisper asks,” Should we make some physical evidence?” He motions to your neck. You blush a little because you’ve pictured this happening so many times before. You tilt your head your breathing becoming shallow as you feel his breath against your skin.  
  
He nips and sucks at the sensitive skin on your neck. You have to keep yourself from making any noises. When he pulls away, much to your dismay, you both stand up. You wait long enough to have cleaned both of yourselves up and you walk out like you’re uncomfortable.  
  
You get there and the atmosphere is really tense. You knew it would be. You get some coffee and pick a seat next to Terezi. She immediately takes in a big whiff of you.  
  
Sollux just walked in and he took a seat next to Eridan. Good boy Sollux. Moving right along with the plan. Everyone has started talking again. Terezi has stayed silent waiting for you to start a conversation. You aren’t going to though. Instead you’ve started eavesdropping on Tavros and Gamzee’s conversation. It’s pretty entertaining.  
  
“y-YEAH. I THINK IT WOULD BE GREAT FOR US TO PLAY CARDS.”  
  
“YeAh, ThAt’S wHaT i ThOuGhT tOo.” You don’t pay attention after that because Kanaya has walked over to Sollux and then they both leave the room. You wonder where to. It’s none of your business but you still want to know.  
  
You pick up your cup of coffee and are about to take a drink when Terezi stops you. “The coffee is really bitter today. I don’t recommend it.” You shrug and take a sip of it anyway. It’s really bitter like she said but you kind of like it. You know Sollux wouldn’t but that’s because he’s never really liked anything bitter.  
  
You smile a little thinking about him. You love the way he so easily flows into your thoughts. You think about your thoughts during the first phase of the prank. The thoughts of him leaning over you. They were nice, then again they always are. You didn’t realize how soft his lips were either. You never pictured them like that after all he’s almost constantly licking them.  
  
You need to stop smiling like a buffoon so you go to the computer center and you troll the John human for a little while. It pisses you off and it feels nice. You’ve been in here long enough to see everyone fill in and out.  
  
Right now Gamzee, Tavros, Vriska, Feferi, and Aradia are in here with you. You get up and transport out of there to the hallway with your room. You go inside of it and lay down in the bed. You just lay there on your back for a while thinking about how much you miss your recuperacoon. About how much you miss your lusus, and your hive, and Alternia.  
  
You stop that train of thought because you don’t want to go to your moirail with tears running down your cheeks right now. You try and miserably fail. You don’t go to Gamzee but you don’t stop thinking about it. You know you need to deal with it so you just let the memories flow. You’re expecting Sollux any minute now so you turn on your side not wanting him to see you like this.  
  
You had just calmed yourself down when you hear Sollux quietly come in. You smile but don’t bother to move. He just walks over and climbs into the bed behind you. You like the feeling of his body pressed up against yours.  
  
“I was starting to wonder if you were going to come.” He buried his nose into your hair and a few minutes later replied sweetly,”Nice touch with the blood on my shirt collar.”  
  
Wait. What? No. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no!!!!! You tense at the thought. The nosebleed that you had last night when you were wearing his shirt. He knows. So when you speak you can’t help how strained your voice is,”My blood was on your shirt collar?”  
  
“Yeah why else would I tell you that it was a nice touch?” Holy shit no!  
  
“Fuck! It wasn’t supposed to be there. I got a nosebleed and I thought that I had avoided that.”  
  
“Well you didn’t and anyway KK it isn’t like I care what your blood color is. Frankly I don’t give a crap about the hemospectrum.” You relax though you would never admit it. It was really nice to hear from him.  
  
“You better not fucking tell anyone.” He gives a short laugh and tells you that he won’t. Quickly after you fall asleep with a smile on your face at how nice the feeling of his arms around you is. You couldn’t be happier.  
  
The next morning you wake up when you wake up, you hear Sollux and Terezi talking but are too tired to really try to decipher it. Wait, why the fuck is Sollux in your bed with you? He nudges you into being fully awake even if you don’t want to be.  
  
“Sollux what the fuck are you doing in my bed?” You know how cranky you sound but you don’t care.  
  
“We fell asleep playing video games. I turned everything off but I was too lazy to go back to my room.”  
  
“Fine. This shouldn’t become habit we get into though.”He hits you slightly in the arm and says,” C’mon let’s go to the meeting Mr. Leader.” You really being called that by him. You remembered that it’s all part of the prank since you’ve fully woken up now.  
  
You both get up and on the walk there he stays really close to you. You like it when your hands brush or your nudge each other with your shoulders. Though it does upset you when you get there and you can’t be that close anymore.  
  
You get up in front of everyone and tell them that you are all officially trolling the kids and how it’s been going so far. You see Sollux in the back talking to Eridan instead of paying attention. Even though it annoys you he’s only doing it for the prank.  
  
After the meeting is over you go troll John for a while. Though you aren’t being really harsh on him. You’re just kind of playing around. You’re actually being a little friendly you think. You’ve always kind of found him weird. You especially find it weird how he knows things pertaining to your immediate future. You guess you don’t mind though.  
  
You do mind however when Nepeta walks over to you and starts trying to get you to tell her if there is something going on between you and Sollux. You want to say yes but it would ruin the prank. At the same time it would get her off of your back. You decide to stick with the prank.  
  
“C’mon Karkitty. Just tell me! I need to know if I have to adjust my shipping wall.” God this is just so obnoxious!  
  
“NEPETA THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND SOLLUX. THERE ARE NO CHANGES THAT NEED TO BE MADE TO YOUR SHIPPING WALL.” She doesn’t seem very satisfied by the answer.  
  
She shyly asks you,“But what about the noises?” Good you know for sure that they were heard now. This is going to be a fun conversation.  
  
“Hey Nepeta. Hey KK.” Whoa when the fuck did he get here? That fucking ninja.  
  
”Sollux, Karkles won’t tell me if there is anything going on between you two. I’d really like to know if I need to change my shipping wall.” God dammit Nepeta. Really go ask Sollux? Is my word not good enough for you anymore?  
  
“Nepeta there isn’t anything going on between me and KK. Don’t worry about those noises that you heard either. They aren’t anything that you should concern yourself with.” She leaves before she can protest because Equius called for her.  
  
“Nice job leading her in Sollux.” It really was. He pulled that off perfectly. Sollux really knows how to follow your directions.  
  
“I know I did it perfectly. Just like you planned for me to.” You smirk at his out of turn remark.  
  
“Yeah and it looks like you’re already moving into phase three part two.” His chin comes to rest on your head and at first you lose yourself in the feeling. Then you wonder how long he’s been leaning over you.  
  
“Am I not doing a good job of performing part two?” He sounds slightly offended but at the same time you can tell he’s really joking with you. Almost like flirting.  
  
“Have you even completed part one of phase three?” You can’t help but to tease him. It just seems so right.  
  
“Yeah I have. Quite well too. Eridan got so upset when I told him that I didn’t have romantic feelings he kicked me out of his room.” You nod in approval. He’s being a good boy and moving along with it all perfectly.  
  
“So Sollux, how long should we wait?” You actually want his opinion on this one because you weren’t there when Eridan got angry so you can’t judge it for yourself.  
  
“I don’t know KK, it’s your plan so it’s all up to you. You _are_ the leader.” A low growl comes from your throat. You know he’s flirting with you now. This greatly pleases you. You can’t wait for his reply.  
  
“Hey KK I have to use the bathroom. I’ll probably be back.” You can’t help how disappointed you are when you say,” Alright.” The frown on your face deepens as he slowly gets up from his spot, leaving your back to feel cold, and walks away. Though he did let his hand linger.  
  
You troll John for a while longer until you stop getting a kick out of pointing out all of his mistakes and trying to correct them ultimately making the event take place anyway.  
  
You get up realizing that you’re the only one in there. You wonder how long you’ve been sitting there. You go over to the transportalizer and go to the hallway with your room in it. You’re about to open the door when you turn back.  
  
You go back to the computer center and step onto the other pad and head to Sollux’s room. It’s particularly cold tonight and you’d like someone to cuddle. You walk in and find him sitting on the edge of his bed shirtless.  
  
“Hey KK.” You swallow hard. He was about to go to sleep. “Hey Sollux.” This wasn’t part of the plan and you both know it. That doesn’t stop him from motioning you over to him. You slowly walk over and stand in front of him until he pats the bed next to him. Then you sit down.  
  
“Why you here?” He looks legitimately curious. “It’s cold and I couldn’t really sleep.” He just shrugs and says,” Ok. I don’t you bunking in here with me.”  
  
“Thanks.” If he could see your face right now he would see the small blush spreading across it. You both settle down into his bed with you facing each other this time. You know he’s still awake because he breathing isn’t slow enough for him to be sleeping. That doesn’t stop you from scooting closer and putting your arms around him. He does the same and your legs end up intertwining after a little longer.  
  
You’re pretty happy with this. He has to know what this means to you. He just has to.


	4. Chapter 4

You wake up and at seeing that Karkat’s still asleep you take the time to try to think some more. You didn’t really come up with any conclusions yesterday. All you came up with was that you may have been a little happier lately at Karkat talking with you. Also that you may have just liked the small touches here and there just a bit too much.

You’re trying not to complicate it but it’s so complicated! Karkat really needs to stop being so fucking cute. Wait! That right there! You think he’s cute. What other possible things do you feel for him?

Well you were going to put some thought into it but instead Karkat started to stir. He blinks a few times before he’s fully awake. You never got a chance to get this good of a look at his eyes before. They already have a few red specs peeking through. You picture him with solid red eyes. You think he’ll look pretty good. Not that you’d tell him.

He stretches a little and you hear something pop. You take the hand that you have around his back and search around a little until you find that his shoulders are really tense. You start massaging them and he hums in appreciation. Soon enough he’s melting in your hands. You like how close he’s gotten but you can’t quite reach his entire back. He’s smiling and it’s pretty nice to see.

You pause and sit up. He looks displeased by this. You tell him to roll over onto his stomach and to take off his shirt. He does with only a little bit of hesitation. You continue at the different angle and he seems to like it more. You’re practically typing on his back. You’re going through the keys mentally: a s d f g h j k l ; q w e r t y u i o p z x c v b n m.

You just noticed something about his spine though. There’s a small part out of place. “Hey KK this is going to hurt a little.” He braces himself and you pop it back. He lets out a sigh of relief then you continue on with massaging his back. He seems to really be enjoying himself. You like the fact that you can make him happy.

You also like that you can really get a good look at his back. There are a few scars that are probably from the game. Besides those few ridges his back is completely smooth. It’s different and you really enjoy it.

After you get the tenseness out of his shoulders you lay back down next to him. He snuggles up real close and you kind of like it. You like the feeling of his breath against your skin and the way his hair sometimes tickles your nose. You like being able to see that small but content smile on his face.

You fall back asleep and when you wake up again Karkat’s practically half off of the bed. You laugh a little and decide that it’s time to get up anyway. So you get up around Karkat managing not to wake him and head to the bathroom. When you come back Karkat is putting his shirt back on. You can’t help but to picture him wearing your shirt like he was just the other day.

“Is everyone else up?” You roll your eyes at the question. “Yeah, they have been for a while now.”

“Fuck. I’m still kind of tired.”

“Coffee could help that.” He just shrugs and you both make your way there. It has the same bite as yesterday so you don’t drink any.

“So how’s the trolling going Karkat?” He stops and looks at you bewildered. “Can I not use your name in a sentence?” He shrugs and mumbles something about just not being used to it.

“Like I asked before how’s the trolling coming along?”

“Pretty good, I guess. I mean it’s starting to loose it’s fun a little but it’s something to do.”

“Yeah I get what you mean. Things just lose their momentum after a while.” He nods his head gently while taking a drink. You take a good look at his eyes and you can’t help but to notice the small red flecks really catch the light. It’s downright beautiful. It gives his eyes so much depth, as if they’re layered. A perfect red starting to shine through a cracking grey cover.

Though you know he would only hold himself up of he knew that the red was there. It really saddens you to think that he’s not proud of his blood color. He thinks about it being so low it’s off the hemospectrum but as far as you’re concerned his blood is so high and pure it has transcended the hemospectrum.

He’s not a mutant in your eyes. In your eyes he’s just Karkat. Angry, loud Karkat. Your acquaintance, your friend, your companion.

Wait. What? Did you just think of Karkat as your ‘companion’? Now isn’t the time to have a breakthrough with your thinking so you push the thoughts to the back of your mind. You’ll turn that stone back over later.

For the rest of the day you both just mosey around the meteor. You play some video games and that’s about it. Later when you both go to bed Karkat bunks with you again which you honestly don’t mind. Even though when Karkat’s awake he’s really loud, angry, and over all pretty energetic, while he’s sleeping Karkat is quiet, peaceful, and doesn’t really move all that much.

You actually enjoy his company while awake and asleep. For now though you think you’ll still just leave that stone unturned. You can think about it more tomorrow when you wake up before Karkat who’s already fast asleep in your arms. His warmth making you drowsy until you follow his lead again.


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up before Karkat again. You’re starting to see a trend here and you think that you like it. Maybe that ties back to you thinking about him as a companion. You know you have a few minutes until he wakes up and blinks his eyes at you. So you take advantage of it.

That’s right you’re turning over that stone. You’re still faced with the same question as before though.

Where to start?

You decide to start with thinking of him as a companion and when that started. You really start to think about it, and even though the first time the thought came to you was yesterday, you’ve probably thought of him like that for a while. Well, probably around the time of actually being on the meteor with him.

You both talked a lot more and from time to time you’d find yourself getting jealous of him yelling at someone else. It has to sound weird, in fact you know that it does, but you like it when Karkat yells at you because it’s how he shows affection.

From what little knowledge you possess about Earth and it’s creatures you think Karkat could be compared to a crab. He has a hard outer shell but is actually really soft on the inside. Of course you’re talking about emotions not him actually having an outer shell, and because of you explaining it you ruined your own metaphor.

Oh well, not like you’re going to actually tell Karkat your metaphor. So what does it matter? It still doesn’t explain everything you’re feeling though. Seriously, there’s something deeper that your feeling but you can’t quite put your finger on it. It’s just something about him that makes you feel a little light headed when you think about it too much. When you think about him too much.

You aren’t sure what it is but it’s driving you crazy! You don’t know how you haven’t just exploded with frustration. Maybe you should talk to Aradia about it. She is your moirail afterall. She’s here to help you with things like this. You’ll definitely have a talk with her later.

You push the thoughts to the back of your mind again. You’ll just dig them up later when you talk to Aradia. You need to be able to keep your swagger in front of everybody. As far as all of them know there is nothing wrong.

You look at Karkat and determine that he’s in a fairly deep sleep. You get up around him to use the bathroom and when you get back to the room he hasn’t even moved. You decide to leave a note for him. You don’t know why but you just feel obligated to.

hey kk ii woke up and needed to talk to aradia ii wont tell her about the prank dont worry but iill talk to you later  
sollux

You make your way to the computer center and see nobody there much to your surprise. You go around to all the main places like the room you guys meet in and the coffee room to find nobody in any of them.

They must all still be asleep. You go back to the coffee room and see that there has already been at least one pot of coffee made today.

Unusual considering no one’s up.

You go around again and walk a lot more slowly listening carefully for any signs of other people being awake. You’ve almost done a full loop when you hear Aradia’s voice in a small whisper come from Nepeta’s room.

“Well he hasn’t come to me saying anything of the sort. I think it’s probably just some big prank that Karkat and Sollux are pulling together. Look at what we’ve come to, if it is a prank they’ve clearly done it well.”

“Aradia, that doesn’t explain how Karkat and Sollux smelled so heavily of each other.” You sound so concerned. Terezi you really fell for it didn’t you? Karkat did do a magnificent job of putting this whole thing together. He really knows how to be a leader.

“They could’ve just slept in the same bed like they’ve been doing to smell like each other to throw you off.”

“No there’s more to it Aradia. Karkat’s blood was on Sollux’s shirt collar.” There’s a long pause after that. That means that Terezi hasn’t told anyone. You know that her and Karkat used to be matesprits but you didn’t think that she still held that kind of respect for him. You mean enough respect to keep that away from everyone.

“So Karkat and Sollux are actually together?” Nepeta finally comes in at a normal speaking tone. You haven’t heard her use Karkat’s real name in such long time. She must really be taking it bad then. You know that she’s been wanting to red rom with him for a while now.

“I do suppose it is possible but we can’t say for sure. Aradia still has a point about the fact that it could all be one big prank.” Kanaya. How many people are in there?

“Whale you can’t say that you didn’t sea it coming. At least I can’t. Since the first day we’ve been on this meteor it’s been obvious that Sollux and Karkat have become frond of each other.”

You leave and walk quietly down the hall towards the transportalizer that would take you to the coffee room but stop outside of Eridan’s room when you hear voices.

“Y-you guys don’t really think that they’re together do you?” Tavros, like always stuttering like a fool because he lacks confidence.

“Wwell of course they are Tav. That’s wwhat I’vve been trying to explain to all of you.”

“So SoLlUx aNd KaRkAt HuH? i ReAlLy WoUlD’vE hOpEd ThAt My MoIrAil WoUlD cOmE tO mE aBoUt SoMeThInG lIke ThIs.”

“Yes, uh highblood, not to doubt you but, uh, are you sure about Karkat and Sollux?”

“I knoww wwhat I’m talking about. Wwhen wwe wwere playin vvideo games Sollux said that he had a matesprit. I don’t see anybody else wwho could be that besides Kar.”

You leave before you hear anymore. Everything is falling into place perfectly but something just seems off. You don’t know why. You really need to talk to Aradia. You need to find some way to get a hold of her without anybody knowing that you were eavesdropping or even walking around the halls.

You go to the computer center and message Aradia to meet you on the roof of the building like normal. That’s where you guys always go when you need to talk to each other.

You wait up there and in a few minutes Aradia’s there with a worried look on her face. She’s going to ask you about all of this Karkat business and you know it. It’s okay though, considering that’s what you wanted to talk about.

She walks over and sits down next you. “What’s wrong Sollux? You only call me up here if it’s something really bad that’s troubling you.”

“I’ll be blatant about this Aradia. You can’t tell anyone else though.”She nods her head. “All the stuff between me and Karkat has been a prank.”

She looks relieved when she asks,” It has been?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think I want it to be anymore.” She thinks carefully before responding to you. “So you’re saying that you actually want to be together with Karkat?”

“I don’t know. I mean I thought of him as my companion the other day. If that really means anything. I also like being able to make him happy and to see him smile. I’ve been taking note of the little things that he does. Not on purpose but just subconsciously. I don’t know if this means that I want to be together with him though.”

You can tell that she’s really taking everything to heart and carefully think about what she’s going to tell you. You’ve always appreciated that about her. She carefully thinks about any advice she gives you and even then carefully chooses her words to make sure she clearly gets her message across. It’s why you chose her for your moirail.

“Just from what you’ve told me, I’ve gathered that you know exactly what you want Sollux. That you know but you aren’t ready to come to terms with it because you never thought that you’d harbour these kinds of feelings for Karkat. Though until you do, you know that you can’t go to him and tell him they way that you feel. Part of it is the prank and the way that you don’t want to let him down, you want to see it through to the end. Which is perfectly acceptable, but you know as well as I do that if you wait too long to bring it up then you’re likely to miss your chance. At the same time if you bring it up too early it would be as disastrous as if the mother grub had her litter too early. It would mess everything up. This is a delicate situation Sollux. I can tell you just how delicate after I talk to Gamzee. He’s Karkat’s moirail after all and I think that if Karkat returns the feelings then he’s probably told him. Are you okay with me talking to Gamzee about this?”

You process everything she said and determine that she’s right about it all. “Yeah you can go talk to Gamzee about it. Just remember you can’t tell anybody about the prank. I’d also prefer that you didn’t tell Gamzee that I have these feelings for Karkat because I don’t want him to tell Karkat about it.”

“Of course not Sollux. I wasn’t planning to. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?” You think about it for a little bit but come up with nothing else that’s bothering you so you just shake your head. She gets up and leaves to go find Gamzee. You hope that she doesn’t tell anybody about the prank.

Only a few minutes pass before you hear Aradia coming back. She couldn’t have already found Gamzee and gotten all the answers out him already. Could she?

You turn but it isn’t Aradia that you see behind you. It’s Karkat. This really isn’t the time for him to be here. He can sense that it isn’t either. You’re pretty sure that Karkat is an empath. He slowly sits down next to you anyway.

“Hey Sollux.” You nod once and take note of how he moves slightly closer so your hands are now brushing one another. He doesn’t respond to you. Instead you two just sit in comfortable silence.

So how long have you had these feelings? It could be like Feferi said and you could’ve had this since you guys all joined each other on the meteor. No, you think they’ve been there for longer. You think about it and you always enjoyed teasing Karkat and how light heartedly he’d tease right back.

Maybe Karkat feels the same way? Maybe he has for a while? You don’t know and for right now you don’t think you want to be thinking about things like this because if he is an empath then he knows what you’re thinking.

You suppress the thoughts and stand up. You motion for Karkat to follow you and you know that he does by hearing his footsteps. You lead him all the way to his room and tell him to wait there.

After that you go to the coffee room. You see Aradia sitting at a table talking with Gamzee. Actually Gamzee is doing all the talking which most likely means that Aradia got him to spill the deal on Karkat. That makes you feel slightly better about doing this. Most of the people are in here. Good.

You grab about a quarter cup of coffee and sit down next to Gamzee and Aradia who had went silent when you started walking there way.

“Hey what’s up Gamzee and AA?” You can tell that you just made this pretty awkward for both of them.

Gamzee nervously responds first, “HeY sOlLuX.” You look back and forth between them and then sigh downing your coffee.

“You guys were clearly having an important conversation that you don’t want me here for. It’s cool, I was just gonna grab a small cup and leave anyway. I’m meeting with Karkat.” You leave your cup and walk back out of the room.

When you get back to Karkat’s room (which isn’t very far) you see him holding one of his hands to his nose. When he turns it you see blood on it. Another nosebleed?

“KK do you want me to go get like fucking tissues from someone? Actually hold on I might still have some captchalogued.” You get a box out of your sylladex and hand them to him. He takes the box and uses the tissues.

“This is the second nosebleed in only a few days. Why you having them?”He looks at you and says, “It’s autumn on Alternia. I always have nosebleeds during this time of year.” You nod and sit down next to him. After just a little bit it stops and he captchalogues the tissues that he used.

“You ready for the next phase of the plan?” You ask and see his lips stretch into a mischievous smile. “Of course I’m ready for it Sollux. Though do you think it’s the right time?” That teasing is driving you mad! You honestly love it.

“Well almost everybody is in the coffee room so I think it is, but it’s still your call mr. leader.”

A low growl comes from his throat and you honestly couldn’t find it any fucking hotter right now. The next thing you know you have Karkat pinned to the bed. You don’t know where you’re going with this, but you’re pretty damn sure Karkat is just as turned on by this by you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp you all remember how on chapter 3 I did Karkat's POV? Well this one is from Aradia's POV.

You wake up extremely early like all of you planned and you go silently to Nepeta’s room. You’re the first one to get there. Well besides Nepeta of course who has cups of coffee for all of you already.

  
“Hey Aradia.” She smiles at warmly and hands you a blue cup. “I figured I’d go by blood color so none of the cups would get mixed up and since you have blue blood in you now I made yours the same blue as Equius’s.”  
  
“Very thoughtful of you Nepeta.” You go on for only a few more minutes until everyone is here. You kinda figured you’d have to be the one to start it.  
  
“Well everyone we all know why we’re here. We're all concerned about the new development between Karkat and Sollux.”  
  
“Why should weeeeeeee be concerned? 8ig deal they’re together. I don’t see any reason why we should all 8e poking our heads into this.” You give Vriska a dirty look which shuts her up. Who even invited her to this?  
  
“We should all be concerned because neither of them have gone to their moirails about this or shown any previous interest in each other.”  
  
  
“Thank you Kanaya.”  
  
“Wait you’re saying that Sollux hasn’t come to you and Karkat hasn’t gone to Gamzee?” Terezi seems very concerned. Much more than before.  
  
“I’m afraid so. Sollux hasn’t said anything to me about Karkat.”  
  
“How do we know that Karkat hasn’t talked to Gamzee about any of this business?”  
  
“I went and asked Gamzee about updating my shipping wall. I did it even before we had any of this planned so it looked and it was purrfectly innocent.”  
  
“So you really think that Karkat and Sollux...”  
  
“Well he hasn’t come to me saying anything of the sort. I think it’s probably just some big prank that Karkat and Sollux are pulling together. Look at what we’ve come to, if it is a prank they’ve clearly done it well.”  
  
“Aradia, that doesn’t explain how Karkat and Sollux smelled so heavily of each other.” You have to think about it before giving an answer because that’s a hard one.  
  
“They could’ve just slept in the same bed like they’ve been doing to smell like each other to throw you off.”  
  
“No there’s more to it Aradia. Karkat’s blood was on Sollux’s shirt collar.” Oh! Well damn! They are together! Everyone knows how protective Karkat is of his blood color. You’re surprised that she hasn’t told anyone though. You didn’t think she still actually respected Karkat at all. Surely not enough to keep something like that under wraps.  
  
“So Karkat and Sollux are actually together?” Everyone looks at her in shock. She never uses Karkat’s real name.  
  
“I do suppose it is possible but we can’t say for sure. Aradia still has a point about the fact that it could all be one big prank.” Kanaya thank you so much! She was totally about to cry.  
  
“Whale you can’t say that you didn’t sea it coming. At least I can’t. Since the first day we’ve been on this meteor it’s been obvious that Sollux and Karkat have become frond of each other.” Feferi you just ruined it.  
  
“Really? I didn’t see it as a pawsability. They just didn’t seem like they clicked in any quadrant.”  
  
“No, no Nepeta. Look, you’re a beautiful young lady and any boy would be lucky to get you. Just because Karkat has been too stupid to realize that doesn’t mean that you should get bent out of shape over it. He chose to pursue me and then instead of going for you he went for Sollux. He made the biggest mistake of his life, he just doesn’t know it yet. He let you get away and you have to show him that you don’t care about him. If there’s one thing that gets under his skin, it’s when someone shows affection for him and then just stops like they were able to turn it off with a switch.”  
  
“Really Terezi?” She looks hopeful.  
  
“Yeah, you shouldn’t even bother with him anymore. There’s no point. If he’s going to be blinder than me about someone who’s been there for this entire time you should just forget him. Why don’t you go after someone else?”  
  
She’s taking it to heart. This is good. This is very good Terezi. We just need to get her to stop wanting Karkat then she’ll be fine. On less complication.  
  
“You know what I don’t need Karkitty. I’ll be fine without him.”  
  
Everyone congratulates her and then you all decide that maybe you should all just accept it. Once you get to the computer lab you see that you have a message from Sollux to meet you on the roof. This is it. He’s going to tell you.  
  
“What’s wrong Sollux? You only call me up here if it’s something really bad that’s troubling you.”  
  
“I’ll be blatant about this Aradia. You can’t tell anyone else though.” You nod her head. “All the stuff between me and Karkat has been a prank.”  
  
You can’t help how relieved you are when you ask,” It has been?”  
  
“Yeah, but I don’t think I want it to be anymore.” You think carefully before responding. “So you’re saying that you actually want to be together with Karkat?”  
  
“I don’t know. I mean I thought of him as my companion the other day. If that really means anything. I also like being able to make him happy and to see him smile. I’ve been taking note of the little things that he does. Not on purpose but just subconsciously. I don’t know if this means that I want to be together with him though.”  
  
Everything is pretty apparent to you. After you have thought out everything down to the last word and how you’re going to say it you respond, “Just from what you’ve told me, I’ve gathered that you know exactly what you want Sollux. That you know but you aren’t ready to come to terms with it because you never thought that you’d harbour these kinds of feelings for Karkat. Though until you do, you know that you can’t go to him and tell him they way that you feel. Part of it is the prank and the way that you don’t want to let him down, you want to see it through to the end. Which is perfectly acceptable, but you know as well as I do that if you wait too long to bring it up then you’re likely to miss your chance. At the same time if you bring it up too early it would be as disastrous as if the mother grub had her litter too early. It would mess everything up. This is a delicate situation Sollux. I can tell you just how delicate after I talk to Gamzee. He’s Karkat’s moirail after all and I think that if Karkat returns the feelings then he’s probably told him. Are you okay with me talking to Gamzee about this?”  
  
You have to ask and make sure. This is of utmost importance to both of you not just him.  
  
“Yeah you can go talk to Gamzee about it. Just remember you can’t tell anybody about the prank. I’d also prefer that you didn’t tell Gamzee that I have these feelings for Karkat because I don’t want him to tell Karkat about it.”  
  
“Of course not Sollux. I wasn’t planning to. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?” You wait until he shakes his head to get up and go find Gamzee. Shouldn’t be too hard. Only a few people to ask.  
  
“Tavros, can you please tell me where Gamzee is?” You make sure to ask sweetly. He’s a sucker if you ask sweetly.  
  
“oH, OF COURSE I CAN. h-HE’S BEEN HIDING IN THE HORN PILE. IT’S rIGHT OVER uH THERE.” You smile at him and say thank you.  
  
Then after a few minutes of digging through the horn pile you find Gamzee sleeping in the middle of it. You shake him awake and he looks concerned that you’re here. You motion for him to follow you and he does like a small wiggler that got in trouble by their lusus.  
  
You sit down at a table and then he sits down right across from you. He looks down at the table and even through his facepaint you see the worry lines on his face. This isn’t just about you coming to wake him up and bringing him here, there’s something else. You think you know what it is too.  
  
“ArAdIa. CaN i AsK yOu SoMeThInG?” You nod your head. “HaS sOlLuX sAiD aNyThInG tO yOu AbOuT hIm AnD kArKaT bEiNg ToGeThEr. I’m ReAlLy StArTiNg To GeT wOrRiEd AbOuT hIm.”  
  
“I just talked with Sollux. I’m not supposed to reveal this to you but I’m going to anyway. Gamzee, Sollux is flushing red for Karkat but hasn’t actually done anything about it. Can you tell me whether or not Karkat possibly has similar feelings for Sollux?”  
  
He looks a little nervous about saying anything about it.  
  
“iSn’T kArKaT gOnNa GeT mAd At Me If I tElL aNyOnE?”  
  
“No, don’t worry Gamzee. Karkat won’t be upset if you just say yes or no.”  
  
“Oh, WeLl ArE yOu SuRe?”  
  
“I’m positive Gamzee. all you have to do is say yes, for Karkat feeling the same way or no, if Karkat doesn’t. It’s not like i’m going to tell anyone. All I’m going to do is push Sollux in the right direction.”  
  
He thinks about it before saying,” YeS.” You want to jump up and scream hallelujah. Though you’d feel like a royal bitch if you just left to go find Sollux now.  
  
“Thank you Gamzee. I won’t tell anyone don’t worry. In the meantime let’s not think about that. I haven’t really gotten the chance to talk to you in awhile so what do you want to talk about?”  
  
He instantly relaxes and says,”WelL i LiKe ClOwNs AnD dEfInItElY fAyGo.” You put your hand on his and say,”Just start where ever you like. I’m all ears.” He smiles really big and then starts talking about his juggalo religion. You only half listen because you aren’t actually that interested. You just smile and nod from time to time.  
  
You don’t want to seem rude and stop him so you let him talk. He goes silent when Sollux starts walking towards you. Gamzee gives you a worried pathetic look. You nod once at him and shortly after Sollux sits down.  
  
“Hey what’s up Gamzee and AA?”  
  
You both stay silent this is pretty awkward. At the same time since he’s stopped after Sollux is gone you can use this as an out.  
  
“HeY sOlLuX.” He’s nervous but you aren’t surprised. He sighs then downs his coffee in one go. “You guys were clearly having an important conversation that you don’t want me here for. It’s cool, I was just gonna grab a small cup and leave anyway. I’m meeting with Karkat.”  
  
He stands up and leaves his cup. He walks out of the room and you can tell that both you and Gamzee have the same idea of what they’re about to do together.  
  
“ShOuLd We StAy?” You swallow hard. “Yeah, I think we should we could always be wrong.”  
  
“I’m OkAy WiTh It If ThEy HaVe A rElAtIoNsHiP, bUt I hOpE tHaT wE’rE wRoNg.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.” You take a good look around and see that only a few people are missing.  
  
You hope that you’re wrong. You hope that it’s only going to be for the prank. You know that it’s not though. You know Sollux, and when he wants something this badly. He’s going to take it. What makes it all the worse is you know that Karkat won’t fight him because he wants it too. This time those noises are going to be for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for the next chapter :3 (There's where that underage warning comes in)
> 
> 11/06/12 Also another little side note I've finished the next chapter I'm just waiting on my beta now. Let's hope they get through this soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes :,) my beta finally read it and made her suggestions so now I can finally give it to you like I've been wanting to.

You have Karkat pinned to the bed and you’re pretty sure that he’s just as turned on by this as you are. Another growl rolls off his tongue. You can’t believe that you’re actually doing this. Hell you can’t believe any of this shit over the last few days has happened. At this point you couldn’t care less though.

You lower your face so it’s only inches away from his. “You may be my leader everywhere else in every other aspect but right here, right now,” you lower yourself even further so now your lips are right next his ear, “you’re mine.” He lightly shivers.

Damn, this is pretty amazing. The power you have over him is like nothing you’ve ever felt before! So this is why Karkat always wants to be in the charge. The power. You might just have to go mad with it. You don’t think he would mind either.

“Like hell. I’m the leader here.” You back away from his ear and go back to being in your original position. “What about making it sound like the prank?” You have a smirk on your face. This is all just too perfect. He tries to get his arms out of your grasp and you decide to let him, but only one. He uses it to pull you down by your shirt so your nose is touching his. “Fuck the prank.”

“I’d rather fuck you you.” He wraps his legs around your waist and snarls, “Well if you’re going to be the leader then lead me.” He blushes a bit and you can’t help but to find it adorable.

“Good boy Karkat. Better to have the person with some experience leading this.” He looks like he’s going to ask about it but bites his tongue on the matter. You’ll explain later.

You can’t help yourself anymore. He’s been taunting you with those untouchable lips for too long now. You press your mouth to his and you have a long heated kiss. All the while your hands have slowly been slipping downward at Karkat’s sides leaving them to rest at the hem of his shirt, your thumbs just barely underneath the fabric.

You can’t help but revel in the feeling of being over Karkat like this. When you pull back his eyes are half lidded. “What happened to being the leader Karkat?” He blushes profusely at the question but doesn’t let that affect his voice while responding, “I like being lead twice as much as being the one to lead.” You never would’ve thought Karkat would have a submission fetish.

You let your right hand travel up underneath his shirt. Slowly, teasingly passing over each bone making up his left ribs. His legs coming unwound from your waist and his breathing becoming shallow as you lovingly caress his body everywhere except where you know he wants it most right now. You both have plenty of time. It can wait.

“Sollux.” a begging whimper. Once again you connect his lips with yours.

Your hand comes down to the top of his pants. You slowly slip your hand under them and then under the fabric of his boxers. You move your hand down his outer thigh as far as you reach without having to pull down his pants. Then you bring it back up his inner thigh still avoiding what you know he wants you to touch.

“F-fuck.” This is exactly what you were aiming for. To get him all worked up. You carefully remove his shirt then your own. You drink in his appearance. A few more scars that you didn’t get the chance to see before you now trace with your left index finger. You never got to see exactly how bad the stab wound from Jack was, but the scar is definitely atrocious. It was a deep cut.

You lightly rub the backs of your fingers along his cheek. You look him the eyes and you swear that there’s more red in them than yesterday. You lean down over him never breaking eye contact. Until you kiss, but this time with more passion, more lust. You barely notice it when he slides your glasses up then off.

You know Aradia knows that this is going to be for real. You know by the awkwardness she’s told Gamzee about everything so he knows too. You don’t care though. You just let your lips slowly slide from his down to the soft skin of his neck eliciting a small moan from him. You lightly nip and suck at his throat. You get a slightly louder cry when you put your mouth over his jugular. You put your lips back on his and he catches your bottom lip in between his teeth when you start to pull back. Then he slowly releases it.

Both of you are breathing heavily now and you think he’s waited long enough. You grind down against him and his face is that of pure ecstasy while he cries out your name. You’ve never heard a more beautiful sound.

You do it again, and again he cries out each time. His hands are now at the top of your pants trying to get them down. You smirk at his eagerness. You slowly begin pulling down his pants. Once they’re off you toss them aside with his shirt. You see the tent his bulge is making in his boxers then you take a brief moment to admire it while you remove your pants too. Karkat starts pulling down your boxers and you don’t stop him. He goes back and forth between looking you in the eye and at the skin you’re letting him reveal.

A heavy blush starts spreading across his face as he realizes that you aren’t going to stop him. He knows he’s close to unveiling your bulge and he stops and looks at you while biting his lip. You get the silent message. You nod at him with a slight smile on your face. He slowly pulls them down the rest of the way and then lets them drop to the floor.

You slip your fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and slowly slide them off of him. When they are off, you honestly can’t say that you have ever seen anything better. You lean back down over him, you bare bulges coming into contact triggering a sharp intake of air from both of you. You look at him in the eye and you can tell that he’s nervous about doing this.

You kiss him again and his arms wrap around your back. You don’t wait too long before you grind down against him again. “F-fuuuuuuuck. Sollux.” You moan with him cause damn this feels amazing. You cover his mouth with yours again and you swallow the noises he makes. The sweet taste of his mouth and the way his tongue dances with yours is perfect.

You let your hand slowly travel down his back until you feel the soft skin of his ass. You really can’t help yourself when you squeeze. He pushes himself up against you and in response you roughly rut down against him. A surprised noise leaves his lips and his nails slightly dig into your back.

It only spurs you on to do it more. You do it again and instead of getting that surprised noise you get a long moan. You can feel his pre-cum and his when you rut down against him again his breathing hitches. You moan again cause, honestly fuck this is amazing.

You really didn’t expect him to last very long and at this rate you probably aren’t going to either.You build up an even pace but soon Karkat’s practically begging you for more. You do it as he says and start leaving marks on his neck. You move your lips to his and when you know he’s close (whether he’d admit or not) you remove them. You quickly scan the room for a bucket then remember that: 1.) You don’t have any on the meteor and 2.) That it doesn’t matter anymore anyway since there’s no mother grub.

After not too much longer you feel his release, during which he rakes his his nails down you back.

“SOLLUX!”

“FUCK KARKAT!” You cum too and for a little while afterward you’re both breathing heavily. You let yourself fall to his side and pull him into you. He immediately snuggles into you and kisses your neck. You’re in a giant mess but you don’t really care and you hope he doesn’t either.

His eye’s are closed and yours are drooping when you hear him whisper at a barely audible level, “I’m flushed for you.” You smile and whisper back hoping he’s still awake, “I’m flushed for you too.” You find the long ago discarded covers and pull them up over you two and he cuddles even closer than before. Then you slip into a deep sleep knowing you’re going to have to answer a lot of questions from your moirail.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short and that I haven't gotten the chance to update because school is kicking my ass right now but the next one is definitely going to be a lot longer and from Gamzee's point of view.

You wake up and Karkat’s arms are around you. If it were any other day you would just get up around him, but it’s not. You kiss his forehead lightly as not to stir him. Like all the other mornings you need this time to think.

What the hell are going to tell Aradia? Well, before you can answer that question you have to figure out what she’s going to be asking. You have a few ideas. Probably ‘Sollux what the fuck did you do?’ You snort at the first response that comes to your head that you’ll definitely use if she asks. She’ll being asking a lot of other questions but frankly you couldn’t care less about it. You’ve got something more important to be thinking about.

Well not something, someone. Karkat. You have to wonder if he planned for this all to happen. Knowing him he probably did. The thought makes you smile. He can never just say straight forward how he feels. He really is a crab.

You adjust a little bit and you feel sticky. Especially your legs. It’s just another reminder of what happened. You hold him a little tighter and he does the same. You look at him again and see a smile on his face.

“You know you can get up now fuckass.” You give a small laugh and stretch while saying, “I know I can,” You stand up then pick him up, “but not without you.” He had dragged the blanket with him by accident but you don’t care.

“Oh and where are taking me?”

“The ablution trap.” He rolls his eyes,dropping the blanket and says, “I can walk.”

“So?” A light blush tints his cheeks pink. You go over to his door and Karkat opens it for you. You quickly walk the few doors down the hallway to the bathroom and once you’re there you sit him on the sink counter to start up the ablution trap.

Once it’s filled with warm water you turn to him and motion for him to come over. He does so and wastes no time stepping in and sitting down. You follow suit at the other end. He moves and sits in your lap.

“Is this seat taken?”

“Yes, by you.” He nestles down into your lap and rests his back against your chest.

“So Sollux, you looked like you were really thinking hard about something. What was it?” You were hoping that you wouldn’t have to tell him. He deserves to know though. Well it couldn’t hurt just to fudge on it a little.

“It wasn’t anything really big. I was just trying to piece together what I’m going to tell Aradia because I’ve been dodging her questions about all this.” He shrugs and says, “Go ahead and tell her about the prank if will help you explain it better so you don’t have to lie to her. Actually I’ve been considering telling Gamzee about the prank since he’s been so worried about me.”

“I think we should at least tell our moirails. We could probably keep going with the prank if we wanted to though.”

“We could but it wouldn’t really be a prank anymore.” You wrap your arms around his waist and agree with him.

You both quickly finish your bath and then grab some towels. Honestly that you wouldn’t have it Kanaya hadn’t thought ahead. She brought enough for everybody to have one. (Though Equius did bring a few extra for himself.) She really is thoughtful.

You dry off and you both go back to Karkat’s room. You each had an extra pair of clothes captchalogued and you change into them. Your hair is still wet but you both you head off in different directions to find your moirails.

You find yours in her room.

“Hey Aradia.”

“Sollux, just who I wanted to talk to.” You close the door and take a few more steps in. She pats the bed next to her. You sit down like she wants.

“Sollux, please answer me this. What the fuck did you do?” You have to stop yourself from laughing.

“Karkat.” She facepalms. “Look, I didn’t ask who did you do. Sollux I realize that you did that, I don’t have to ask. What I’m asking is why?”

“We both know why, I’m flushed for him and he’s flushed for me. It’s pretty simple.”

“You know how delicate of a situation that was. For all you know by doing that you-” She takes a few minutes to think, “Did you just say he was flushed for you too?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you know that?” You roll your eyes. “Because he told me.” She thinks again. “Well then I guess that situation wasn’t as delicate as I thought it was. Still, Gamzee is pretty worried about Karkat.”

“Way ahead of you. He’s already looking for Gamzee, he’s going to talk to him about everything.”

“Well. I guess you really did think about this.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Alright, but just one more question.” You had already stood up and taken the few steps to the door. “Shoot.”

“Are you going to tell everyone else about the prank?”

“No, it’s not a prank anymore. There’s no point.” You walk out her door and lightly close it behind you. You could really go for some coffee. You quickly walk there, thankful that Gamzee isn’t in there.

You grab a cup and actually drink it since it isn’t bitter today. You mosey over to Kanaya to take a look at what she’s doing.

“Sollux, Are You Interested In Such Type Of Work?” She’s making something with fabric though you aren’t sure what. It might actually come in handy to be able to sew. You decide against it though.

“No, but I do like the color that you put into it. What’re you trying to make anyway?” She finishes up a few more lines of pattern before responding, “It’s a Sweater. I Often Hear Karkat Complaining About The Cold On the Meteor So I Thought I’d make one for him.” It’s a red turtleneck. Karkat’s never going to wear it.

“You do know that Karkat isn’t going to wear that because of the color, right?” She looks at you puzzled, “What Do You Mean? Does He Not Like The Color Red?”

“Really Kanaya? You’ve seen Karkat’s eyes.” She sighs, “Yes I Have. I Know That He Has Red Blood, But I Don’t See The Reason Why He Wouldn’t Wear It.”

“He’s ashamed of his blood color. If you don’t mind me recommending something that you could do to get him to wear it.”

“Not At All.”

“K, I don’t know if this is possible but if you add the other colors from the hemospectrum in then he’d probably wear it.” She nods without giving a real response and sets to work. You sit there with her for a while in comfortable silence. You completely clear your mind. You notice Kanaya stopped working and so you look in the same direction as her to see Gamzee walking towards you guys.

“HeY sOlLuX, wAnNa CoMe WiTh Me FoR a SeC? yOu HaVe SoMe ExPlAiNiNg To Do.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long. Just like the last time school has been kicking my ass! So here's the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it :3

Karkat just left to go spend time in his room with Sollux. They’ve started talking and hanging out more and it’s good to see your moirail finally getting along with some other people. Then you hear a noise. It sounded like a whimper.

Shortly after a moan. Then you hear Karkat’s voice, “Sollux. F-fuuuuuck.” Everyone has stopped what they were doing and is starring in that direction. The direction of Karkat’s room. Where Sollux is with him.

What is motherfucking going on in there? He also sounded scared. You know for a fact that that motherfucker doesn’t get scared.

“Karkat you gotta relax for this to get better.”

Wait. What? Are Karkat and Sollux...?

“Fuck! Sollux I know. I'm trying.”

No! They can’t be! They’re just playing video games and it happens to sound like that. You hope that’s what’s going on because if not your moirail really left some things out.

There are uncomfortable noises just coming out of the room now. You have to stop yourself from going and barging in to see what’s going on. That motherfucker better have a pretty good fucking explanation for this shit.

The moans are starting to be consistent and sounding like he’s having a pretty pleasurable time.

“Are you ready?” It’s actually a little strained but has more lust in it then you have faith in miracles. This is driving you up the wall! Sollux better pray that he doesn’t run into you by himself after this.

“God dammit Fuckass! You know I am!”

“Well I just wanted to make sure. I don't want you to get hurt.”

You can’t believe that Karkat and Sollux. You feel hurt that your moirail hasn’t told you. Though Sollux is a pretty chill motherfucker. You don’t mind if they’re together you just want to know.

Uncomfortable noises quickly change into loud throaty moans from both of them. His bed is creaking and a steady rhythm but turns into a more frantic pace. Then the words that let you know for sure it couldn’t just be them sounding suggestive while playing.

“Fuck! S-sollux I’m about t-to”

You put your hands over your ears because you just don’t want to hear it. You close your eyes and it drowns everything else out except for Karkat then Sollux screaming each others names.

You take away your hands and look around. Everyone’s faces are lightly tinted with their blood colors. Tavros is in shock though at what just happened and Vriska doesn’t even seem to care.

“Sooooooo, Gamzee cards?” You nod your head then she leaves. You and Tavros start talking about it more in depth about when. Karkat walked in and everyone is on edge but you’re trying your best not to show it. You’re supposed to be the chill motherfucker.

You ARE the chill motherfucker!

Not too long after Sollux leaves, Karkat does too. You remain scared that at any minute the noises are going to come back. You sit in there with Tavros for a few hours then decide to go to the computer lab.

Tavros follows you there and really you just talk more there in the horn pile. You end up falling asleep.

Tavros wakes up, “g-GAMZEE, a-ARE WE STILL PLAYING uh CARDS WITH VRISKA?”

“CoUrSe We ArE tAv BrO.” He smiles at you and you help him up. Vriska comes not too long after with the cards. She then wins every round.

“WoW vRiSkA yOu WoN aGaIn! It’S a MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClE.” Then she cackles and says,” I tooooooold you. It’s not a miracle. I just have aaaaaaaall the luck!”

You hadn’t even noticed that Sollux was in there until he said, “She’s counting the cards so she can always win. It has nothing to do with luck or miracles.”

You don’t know what counting the cards means but it sounds like she’s cheating to you. Though you stop thinking about it when Sollux gets on the transportalizer that doesn’t take him to his room.

You stand up and follow him. “I’lL bE rIgHt MoThErFuCkIn BaCk.”

You follow him silently through the halls and them watch him go into Karkat’s room. You sit down and wait a few minutes expecting the noises to come back again, but they don’t. You go back to find Vriska has left and Tavros needing help back into his chair. You hope Equius will have those legs done soon.

“u-UH THANKS GAMZEE.” You smile and give him a quick kiss.

“No PrObLeM tAvRoS. yOu TiReD?” He nods his head, “y-YEAH.” You take the liberty of wheeling him to your shared room.

You get there and help him into his bed then climb into your own after you have a little sopor pie. It helps you calm down. Though, you are running low on it. You go to sleep and hope that everything will be back to normal by tomorrow. That just maybe it will be like none of this happened.

You wake up and see Tavros is just stirring. You get up and stretch then without trading words help him into his chair. You’re about to take him to the coffee room when he tells you, “uH, GAMZEE THERE’S THAT mEETING TODAY.”

“Oh YeAh I fOrGoT.ThAnKs fOr rEmInDiNg mE MoThErFuCkEr.” You change your course and take him to the meeting place. You’re the last few people to show up.

“H3Y! H4S 4NYON3 S33N K4RK4T OR SOLLUX?” You look around they’re the only one’s not here.

“TrY cHeCkInG tHeIr RoOmS.” You know that they’re both in Karkat’s room you just don’t want to be the one to point it out to everyone. You don’t even want it to be true.

She leaves the room and it’s a good twenty minutes before she comes back looking uncomfortable with Karkat and Sollux walking in front of her. Sollux goes and takes a seat next to Eridan. You keep a close eye on him the entire time.

You see a few different emotions pass over Eridan’s face. Jealousy, happiness, wanting is the one that catches your attention most. You don’t care whether or not Sollux is with Karkat or not, but if he hurts Karkat there will be a price to be paid. He’s already really fragile as it is.

Sollux leaves with Eridan while Karkat goes to the computer center. You follow Sollux and listen to make sure that nothing goes on and after about ten minutes you leave to go keep an eye on Karkat.

You start talking with Dave and he’s a pretty chill motherfucker. You fall asleep though and when you wake up Sollux is leaning over Karkat. Both are talking in whispers. The loudest thing that happens is one of them growling.

Then Sollux leaves.

You hope that’s going to be the end of all of this.

You leave and find that Tavros is already fast asleep in his bed. He’s shivering and you’re pretty cold too. You climb under the covers with him and pull him close. He mumbles something in his sleep and you smile and kiss his forehead.

The next morning you wake up to a stirring Tavros.

“hEY GAMZEE. cOULD WE GO GET SOME COFFEE?”

“CoUrSe We CaN tAv BrO.” You help him up and into his chair then wheel him to the coffee room where you end up most of the day until Equius tells you that Tavros’s legs are ready. You go with him for them to be put on.

“Now, all you need to do is avoid the, uh, stairs and you'll be fine. If you have any problems with them come tell me immediately. I don't think they will though since they are very STRONG.” Tavros smiles and nods, “uH, tHANKS EQUIUS, IT’S REALLY NICE OF YOU TO DO THIS FOR ME.”

Equius looks at you and swallows. You asked him kindly to do it. He didn’t want to but did it because of your blood color. You don’t understand why he’s so strict about that thing. Tavros decides that he’s going to troll Jade some, so you make your way to the horn pile and take a nap.

You wake up to Aradia. It makes you nervous that she’s talking to you not your own moirail. She motions for you to follow her. You do and you she sits down at a table in the coffee room.

*******

“Then when you sit down with her at the table you ask her-”

“NO! NEPETA! I DON’T WANT TO LISTEN TO ANOTHER FUCKING SECOND OF THIS SHIT. NEVER HAVE I EVER FELT THAT WAY ABOUT SOLLUX, I DO NOT HAVE A SUBMISSION FETISH, AND GAMZEE IS NOWHERE NEAR OUT OF SOPOR.”

“Well Karkitty I just wanted to make a fan fiction. I actually have this on my shipping wall. You didn't have to listen fur so long anyway if you didn’t like it.” She sticks her tongue out at you and takes the journal and walks away. You can’t believe that you just sat here and listened to that crap.

You’re almost tempted to go ask Sollux about it to see if he knew about all this. You decide against it though. It’s kind of late. You head to your room thinking about the plan that Nepeta made up. It would’ve been golden. If only you would’ve thought of it without her writing that shit.

You probably would’ve gone to Sollux for it too. He really hasn’t been having fun and it probably would’ve cheered him up.

You sigh. and walk out of the now empty room. You go to bed actually missing your recuperacoon. Today was complete shit, that story was complete shit, everything is, was, and forever will be shit.

You lay down in bed thinking about whether or not any of that might be possible. You do harbour feelings for him, but nobody can know. Except Gamzee.

Wait, you think about the part where Gamzee got manipulated by Aradia. Did Nepeta do that? Fuck. That’s for another time. You fall into sleep before you even realize it.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any special names that the trolls have for things just tell me and I can add them in :)


End file.
